Western Thorn
by Lilfrozenfire
Summary: It all started with a want ad in the paper. “Help needed for spring round-up. Cooks and experienced helpers needed. Call Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai at 407-555-BULL” Will this escalate into more than just a job? SK
1. Chapter One: Finding

Title: Western Thorn

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: It all started with a want ad in the paper. "Help needed for spring round-up. Cooks and experienced helpers needed. Call Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai at 407-555-BULL" Will this escalate into more than just a job? Sess/Kag pairing along with some San/Mir, Inu/OC, Kou/OC

Genres: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Modern Western, perhaps some slight angst

AN: I got this idea this morning while giving my horses hay. I had just finished reading a book like this and I thought to myself, _'I have never read a fic that is almost like a western.'_ That and the fact that I need to start another fic. *looks ashamed* And I haven't even finished my other three. Oh, well. That's the way the cookie crumbles. So here is my first attempt at a western. Flames are accepted, but they will be returned with scathing care. 

Warnings: Swearing and citrus in later chapters. Remember, this is obviously AU so therefore, slight OOC is expected. Also, they don't have a southern drawl. I decided that Sesshoumaru would sound stupid talking with that accent so don't imagine it. It's enough to make anyone laugh.

~*~

Disclaimer: I'm only typing this once so pay attention. I don't own them and probably never will. I'm a broke student who still needs to find a paying job so even if you did sue, you'd get about two cents and a can of Mountain Dew.

~*~

__

'And I'm a terrible obeyer. All these inconvenient arguments spring to my mind, and I just have to make them.' -Nealen of Queenscove in Protector of the Small: First Test by: Tamora Pierce

Chapter One

He was with her again. My fiancé was with his ex. Talk about ironic. Last night when we ran into her at the restaurant, he was talking about her like she was something he scraped off the bottom of his shoe. And now…ha…now I walk into my living room to see them making-out on my couch. In _my _house, in _my_ living room, on _my _couch. Now I'll have to decontaminate it. 

"Kagome…it's not what you think," the prick said as he hastily crawled off of the wench. 

Was I pissed? Hell yes. "What do you mean it's not what I think? Were you not just making out with your ex? In _my _house? I didn't listen to my brothers when they said you were worthless, but now I wish the hell I did. Get out. Take your wench and get out of my house, Naraku." I glared at them full force when Kikyo looked at me from behind Naraku and smirked. My own cousin. I wish I had listened to Miroku. "Do you have a hearing problem? Get Out!"

I threw the 500-some dollar engagement ring (which looked like he paid 25 cents for) at him and slammed the door behind him. Shouldn't I feel sad or betrayed? After all, I did just catch my fiancé with his ex, my slut of a cousin. No…all I feel is the need to hire a professional cleaning crew as soon as possible. That and anger towards Naraku and Kikyo for making me spend the money on one. Professional cleaners are expensive.

I never want to see his face again. Sigh. I really need to call Sango. Maybe she'll have an idea on what to do. I need to take my mind off of them before I go to jail for murder or something like that. I dialed that familiar number as a cool from the bay blew in through the open patio doors. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kohaku. Can I talk to Sango?"

"Hey, Kagome. Sorry. Sango is out grocery shopping." Damn. "I'll tell her you called though."

"Thanks." I put the phone back in its cradle as I picked up the paper that the boy just threw at my door. 

I skimmed through the parts about national news. Life was depressing enough without realizing how fucked up everything else was. I read the comics and smiled at Garfield's sense of humor. I laughed at some of the people in the singles section. One of them sounded like my brother. "Looking for a beautiful single female of any race, between the ages of 18-35, that's not looking for commitment." I'd be tempted to think that it was him if I didn't know that he liked Sango.

I reached the want ads and just skimmed through. I came across one that caught my eye. "Help needed for spring round-up. Cooks and experienced helpers needed. Call Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai at 407-555-BULL." 

407-555-BULL? What the hell were they smoking when they came up with that. I reread it and saw who it was and nearly spit out my soda. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai? The guy who owned one of the largest ranches in the country? What was his ad doing in a Green Bay paper? Isn't his ranch in Oklahoma?

The phone rang and I picked it up. "What do you want?" Okay. So I'm still a little pissed. Sue me.

"What do I want? You called me first, Kagome."

"Sorry about that Sango. I'm just a little mad."

"A little? That's an understatement. What's wrong? And don't try to blame it on PMS," she warned. 

I sighed. "Naraku was making-out with Kikyo on my couch earlier."

"Kikyo? Isn't she his ex?"

"Yep. She also happens to be my cousin."

"What a jerk. Normally, I'd suggest some revenge, but I have a feeling that your revenge would consist of something to ruin Naraku's capped teeth and Kikyo's plastic surgery." I wonder how she knew. "How about if you get a job?"

"Like what?"

"Have you looked through the want ads?"

"Yeah."

"Did anything catch your eye or sound interesting?"

"Actually…yes. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai is looking for help for the spring round-up. Maybe cooking for a bunch of smelly cowboys and girls is what I need. Or maybe I could help castrate the calves." I could practically feel the horns pop up at the evil thought that crossed my mind. 

"I think not. You'd hurt the poor calves." Again. I wonder how she knows me so well. "You'd imagine Naraku's face on each of those poor babies and they'd bleed to death." Repeat of earlier thought. "You do cook pretty well. Especially when you make those Japanese dishes. If you call and apply, I'll call and apply. What's the phone number?"

"407-555-BULL."

"Okay. Call me when you call, okay?"

"Okay. I should probably call my brothers and tell them what he did."

I smiled when Sango groaned. "Your older brother is still a lech."

"I know. I'll tell him you send your love." I could practically see her blush as she squawked something about castrating him. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

I pressed the talk button and laughed. I then turned the phone again and pressed in the number to in the paper. It was answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Taiyoukai Ranch."

"Hello. I was wondering if the position as a cook is still open," I said in my sweetest voice.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"You'd cook three meals a day, six days a week and you'd get a place to sleep. It'd only be for three months and then the extra help would be gone."

Hmm…three months. That might be enough time for me to cool down. 

"Are you interested?" the man asked in the same monotone he'd been using the whole time.

"How much does it pay?"

The amount he named made me look at the ad again. Holy shit. How many people do I have to feed?

"When do I start?" I can't believe I actually asked. When the hell did my brain die? Oh yeah. I remember. When that…jerk was making-out on my couch. Three months would give the cooties time to settle in and it'd give me an excuse to get a new couch.

"How soon can you get here?"

"Give me three days to get tickets and get my life in order and get directions to your ranch."

"Forget about directions. Call back when you get the flight number and I'll send someone to pick you up." Could this guy sound anymore excited? If he did, he'd probably die of a heart attack.

"Okay. Do you need extra hands?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'll call when I get the flight number. Bye."

He didn't even say bye. Jeez. I called Sango and told her I got the job and to call me after she called. I then dialed the familiar number to my family's home in Milwaukee.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, Souta speaking. If you have a complaint towards Miroku, he's not home," he said. I smiled again. That's what Miroku told him to say and he has been saying it ever since my brother started to take care of him and my other brother after Mom died. 

"Hey, Souta."

"Kagome! How've you been? When are you coming to visit?"

"I've been better, but I'm doing okay and I don't know when I'll be visiting. Where's Miroku?"

Souta sighed. "Watching a workout video."

"Put him on the phone." 

I heard him yell for Miroku and a moment later, "This had better be good."

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?"

"Oh. Sorry, Sis. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How is Shippou, Souta, and…"

I felt slightly irritated when he interrupted me. "Everyone is fine, Kagome. Now tell me what's wrong." How does everyone know that something is wrong?

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Naraku did something to get you mad, didn't he?"

"Give the man a prize." I felt a little guilty for snapping at him, but hey…he was a man and I was pissed at the almost the whole male sex. Basically any man over the age of fifteen sounded good right now. "He was making-out on my couch with Kikyo. I need a little vacation."

"What kind of little vacation?"

"I'm getting a job cooking out of town. I'll be back in three months."

"Three months? What kind of job is it?"

"I'm cooking for Taiyoukai Ranch."

"What?!"

"Can you send a professional cleaning crew over here and have them clean and disinfect?" So I like the couch after all. It's comfortable, even if it is a little old and worn.

"What?!"

"Stop repeating yourself. Tell everyone I say 'hi' and now I'm saying 'bye'. I'm expecting a call from Sango. Bye."

"Tell her I send my love." I shook my head. He can be sweet at times, other times he's the biggest lech I know.

"I will. See ya."

"Take care, Sis." As I said…he can be sweet. Then he had to say in one of his 'innocent' voices, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You do know that that would make me a lesbian."

He sighed. "True. Never mind. Bye."

"Bye. Try not to get murdered."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so." Then I hung up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mike's Hard Lemonade. I had a rough day. It was either that or regular lemonade and that would leave even more of a bitter taste in my mouth.

I raised the can and it was just resting on my lips when 'ring ring' went the phone. Never fails…about to get drunk for the last time in three months and someone calls. "Hello?"

"Kagome. I just got the plane tickets. The plane number is 365 and it leaves 1:15 Thursday afternoon from Milwaukee Airport. Do you know anyone that could watch Kohaku for three months?"

I though about it. "Yes. Miroku would. Plus, he lives in Milwaukee so we could drop him off on our way to the airport." 

She groaned and finally agreed.

~*~

Damn my empty refrigerator. I have a hangover the size of Cleveland. Thank God for that tea Kaede made me. The original cure-all. Unfortunately, it tastes terrible and honey makes it useless. I chugged it down and then laid down on the couch to wait for it to start working.

I then went for my usual jog and then my self-defense class. I came home and found a picture of Mr. Wonderful. I went outside and pinned it to the bull's eye of the target. I took out my bow and arrow and started to shoot. When I got done, his picture had arrows through his eyes and one up each nostril. Ah…too bad it's not the real thing. I think that he'd look nice with no eyes and arrow nose rings. 

I left the picture there and took the arrows out, went inside and started to pack. No use waiting until the last dog was hung. I had packed my clothes and decided to take a break. It was 5:30 so I turned on the TV and watched Yu Yu Hakusho for what might be one of the last times in three months. That means it was one of my last chances for three months to drool over Kurama. 

I was crying because Kurama got hurt when the phone rang. Who the hell is dumb enough to call me from 5:30 to 6? Whatever. I'll let the answering machine pick up. I have to give Kurama moral support. He may be 300-some years old soul wise, but he's only 15 or 16 in his human body and he's a gentleman. He's not on my shit list. Too bad he's not real.

The answering machine picked up after four rings with a: Hi. This is Kagome and I'm either not home, busy, or ignoring the phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can…beep.

"Kagome. I know you're home." So much for trying to cool down. "It really wasn't what you thought…" The hell it wasn't. I turned the volume down and went back to watching Kurama. He beat that rock demon by destroying the red stone. I completely forgot about Naraku's call until I passed the machine on the way to make supper. My anger returned full force. I took the tape out ever-so-calmly, and tore the tape out of the plastic and through the casing in the trash and put the tape in a glass bowl and burned it. No…I'm not a pyro. I just wanted to see it burn. And it did, followed by an acidic smell and the earsplitting smoke alarm. I took the batteries out and put the contents of the bowl and flushed them down the toilet. I opened the windows and decided to eat out tonight.

Big mistake.

~*~

I think I'll go to Subway. I have a feeling after the next three months, I won't want to see hamburger, let alone eat it. 

I walked in and placed my order. I sat down facing the door and started to eat my sub. The entrance bell rang and in walked dumb and dumber. Holding hands. It's not what I think? Yeah. Right. And I'm Princess Di.

I ignored them and went back to eating my sub. Or tried to ignore them. I noticed that someone was blocking my light and looked up to see Kikyo's face. I raised an eyebrow and went back to eating. "Do you have any idea how many calories are in that?" she asked while pointing to my seafood sub.

I took a big bite and chewed it slowly, seemingly in thought, but really I just wanted to tick her off. "No and I don't care. Unlike you, I work and therefore lose the calories quite quickly. Now please move your fat body away from me. You're blocking my light."

"Kagome, this isn't like you," Naraku said, hugging Kikyo from behind. How can his arms reach around her? I don't even think that a gorilla's arms could.

I smiled sweetly, wrapped my sub up, put it in the bag, grabbed my Mountain Dew, and stood up. "Excuse me. I have some pressing matters to attend to elsewhere." With that I started to walk past them. 3...2...1. Like clockwork, Kikyo tried to trip me. Luckily I foresaw this and managed to 'stumble' so that my soda flew out of my hand and onto Kikyo. "I am soooooooooo sorry. How clumsy of me!" I said as I watched the soda smear her mascara. With that, I walked out. As soon as I was out, I laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. 

A satisfying end to a Tuesday.

~*~

What do you think? Should I keep writing it or drop it? I need the feedback people. The next chapter should be out next week if I keep this story. And yes, Kagome is from Wisconsin. I visited there and loved the state. There are a lot of cows there (hence the name 'The Dairy State' or 'The Cheese State') so I thought that Sango might have a little experience with cows.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting

Title: Western Thorn

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: It all started with a want ad in the paper. "Help needed for spring round-up. Cooks and experienced helpers needed. Call Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai at 407-555-BULL" Will this escalate into more than just a job? Sess/Kag pairing along with some San/Mir, Inu/OC, Kou/OC

Genres: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Modern Western, perhaps some slight angst

AN: I'm back. Anyone miss me? Someone once told me that if I wanted reviews to post under an R rating. She was right. Holy cow! I don't know if you people are sick or what. Then again, I can't really talk because I'm the one writing this. Keep up with the reviews people! Lilfrozenfire loves the reviews. You may notice that the POV changes. It won't yet, but it will. Don't worry though. It's easy to spot. 

Warnings: Swearing and citrus in later chapters. Remember, this is obviously AU so therefore, slight OOC is expected. Also, they don't have a southern drawl. I decided that Sesshoumaru would sound stupid talking with that accent so don't imagine it. It's enough to make anyone laugh.

~*~

'And it's a shallow person who judges anyone by the way they sound. I'm so shallow I'm surprised I don't reflect myself,' -Nealon of Queenscove in Protector of the Small: First Test by: Tamora Pierce

__

Chapter Two

Sitting on the plane and watching a mother run after her child I realized one thing: I'm scared to death of heights. Maybe we should have driven. Sango and I left Green Bay and made it to Milwaukee with time to spare. We dropped off Kohaku and Sango's cat, Kirara, and boarded the plane.

"Good Afternoon, this is your captain speaking." Shouldn't he be steering instead of talking? "We are coming upon Clinton City Airport. Please put your seats in the upright position and buckle up. Thank you for flying with Shikon Airlines."

When the plane landed, Sango started trying to get my nails out of her arm. I didn't even realize I was clutching her arm. Oops. "Sorry." 

I stayed seated as the guy in the other seat grabbed his bags. Is it necessary to lean that far in to grab a couple of bags? I mean really. His beer gut belly was right in my face. After he finally got his bag, I was able to get my bag. It took him 5 minutes to grab his bag and me one. Gee…I wonder what took him so long.

Sango and I found our bags on the carousel, a first for Sango she said, and looked around. I spotted a short, greenish man standing holding a sign that said 'Higerushi and Taija'. How hard is it to spell 'Higurashi'? I poked Sango and pointed at the man. She rolled her eyes and we went over to him.

"Are you from Taiyoukai Ranch?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

The man 'hmph'ed and looked at us. "Are you wenches the new cook and help?" 'Wenches'? Is that what he called us? I wonder if it's premeditated murder if I think of ways to kill him now.

Sango glared. "Yes. I am Sango and this is Kagome. _Not_ wench."

"I couldn't care less. I am Jaken and I am the foreman for Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, puffing out his chest as if he were important. 

I looked at Sango over his head and mouthed 'Lord Sesshoumaru?'. We both held in our giggles as we followed him to a white Chevrolet Silverado. He grabbed our bags and threw them unceremoniously in the box and climbed in the driver's side.

"How can he reach the pedals?" I whispered to Sango. She shrugged and got in on the passenger's side in the back. I got in on the passenger's side in the front and noticed that he was sitting on a pile of books and there were blocks on the pedals so that he could reach them. Now I know how.

After an hour long drive, courtesy of Grandpa Ugums, we reached a driveway that had a sign saying Bar T over it. He pulled in and hopped out. The green midget scurried around to the box and grabbed our bags. He came back and dumped them on the ground by the doors.

I wish looks could kill. He'd be dead, buried, and rotting. I got out and was hit by the smell of dust, blood, and manure. I put my sunglasses on and grabbed my bags. Sango came up beside me and watched as the green…thing came back, followed by a very, very, _very_ tall being.

He stopped in front of us and looked us over. His long white hair floated behind him from his ponytail as his gold eyes took in our appearance. "Jaken," he said. Figures. It would have to be Mr. Emotionless, wouldn't it? Granted, he's cuter than I imagined. A lot cuter. I pictured someone who would look like my science teacher, not this guy.

"Yes, milord." He looked like he would have bowed prostrate if the giant asked it.

"Take their bags to their rooms. You two, follow me." He turned and walked towards the white three-story house. 

He showed us the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathrooms, and where our bedrooms were, all…you guessed it…without saying more than two words.

He led us back to the kitchen where a girl already was. "Katrina. Show the girl how things are done. You, come with me."

Girl? Girl?! That jerk. I guess I must have been fuming because the other girl started to laugh. She looked at me with laughing gray eyes and shook her brunette strands out of her face. "Hello. I'm Katrina. You must be Kagome."

I took her offered hand and nodded. "Yep."

She looked at the door where the ice cube just walked out of and looked back at me. "Don't mind him. He's really a good guy, just a little…difficult. I'm glad you came though, if I had to put up with Jaken one more day…" she made a slicing motion with her finger across her throat.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

~*~

We finished cooking at 6 o'clock. We set everything out on the island in a buffet style. The ham and other heavy dished were placed at the front and the salad and soup in the middle and then the desserts. I was pretty happy. Katrina told me to go wash up because everyone should be coming in soon.

6:30 and the troops plowed in. I noticed that everyone went by the kitchen sink to washup first and then went into line. When everyone was seated, it looked like there were about 75 people there, most were male. I spotted Sango as she went straight for the cherry fluff. There was a tall blonde woman and she went right for the chocolate fudge after waving at Katrina.

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with a man who looked like him on his right and the green jerk on his left.

The blonde bit into the ham and swallowed. She looked up and smiled at Katrina and I. "Finally! Some edible food!"

"You better learn your place, wench," Jaken yelled, waving his cane threateningly.

"But, Jaken, sir, I know my place. And it's not in the grave because of food poisoning," she replied sweetly. I snorted into my soup. The guy with his black hair pulled up into a ponytail stopped looking at me long enough to smirk at Jaken and the guy sitting by Sesshoumaru started to chuckle.

That was pretty much how dinner went. Jaken made a fool of himself, wiseass comments, the usual dinner banter.

Eventually, everyone trickled out, except for Sango, the blonde, Sesshoumaru, his look-alike, the black haired guy, and Kristina.

"Kouga, you're drooling," Kristina said.

"You know, this is why I like dogs better than men. At least dogs stay loyal," the blonde said, glaring at the black haired guy.

"Feh. The only women who would work here are ones who can't find a boyfriend," the Sesshoumaru look-alike said. He glanced at Kristina after realizing what he had said and backed away as she picked up a soapy pot.

"Can't find boyfriends, huh? Maybe I should make it so that I have no boyfriend," she said, tapping the pot against her hand.

The blonde cleared her throat. "I think we should introduce ourselves before this gets totally out of hand. Hi. My name is Amanda and I am the chief hostler. This idiot who is about to get his brains bashed in is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother and Katrina's boyfriend." Ouch. No wonder he's going to die. "The guy who is drooling is my boyfriend, Kouga. And I assume you know the iceberg."

"I do. I'm Kagome and this is Sango." This is going to be a strange vacation. I have a feeling I will regret this idea.

"Now that introductions are done, perhaps we could talk later. Right now, I have a boyfriend to kill," Amanda said, glaring at Kouga. He started to back up, only to trip over the dog that just bounded in. "Hey, Lucky. Who's a good boy? Yes you are." The brown and white dog stood on his hind legs and licked Amanda's cheek before coming over to sniff Sango and me. No wonder Amanda likes dogs better. They're so adorable.

"Stupid dog," Kouga muttered.

"You're just mad because he gets out of trouble better than you," Inuyasha said as he ducked another swing from the pot.

"That is enough," a stern voice said. We all looked up at Sesshoumaru. His imposing height made it impossible for anyone not to be a little intimidated. "Finish dishes and get to bed. I expect breakfast to be made by 7 in the morning. And Inuyasha, stop acting like an imbecile." With that, he went up stairs, probably to his room.

As soon as he was gone, Amanda and Katrina glared at Kouga and Inuyasha. "Why can't you two be more mature," Amanda demanded.

"Tell me, how does foot taste? You seem to have your feet in your mouth more often than not," Katrina said. "Now out of the kitchen. We have work to do."

Inuyasha and Kouga walked out of the kitchen with their heads bowed down. "Men!" Sango, Katrina, Amanda, and I said at the same time. We laughed and did dishes. Maybe this will be okay after all. 

~*~

I groaned as an annoying buzzing started. I looked at the clock and decided to hit it. 5:30 in the morning is a time for morning people. I sighed and settled for punching my pillow. I took a cold shower and got dressed in a light yellow sundress. No sense of ruining a good outfit.

I walked down stairs and saw Katrina setting out some eggs and ham. "Everyone who doesn't eat, gets yelled at and goes to town for food. First come, first serve. We don't have time to cook 75 servings of everything," she explained.

Sounds like a logical plan. "For lunch, we set out sandwich fixings. We have other things to do." She is obviously not a morning person.

The eggs were frying when the door opened. Amanda walked in wearing a t-shirt and overalls. "I hate mornings. Where the hell is the food?"

"It's coming," Katrina replied. The door opened again to reveal dumb and dumber with Lucky close behind.

"I'm sorry about last night," Kouga mumbled as he handed Amanda a single white rose.

"Me, too," Inuyasha handed Katrina a red rose.

Katrina grinned and started planting kisses on his face. "Thank you! I love red roses."

I looked at Amanda and saw her on Kouga's lap. This is getting a little annoying. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything.

"Keep personal matters private," Sesshoumaru said as he entered the kitchen. Oh…my…God. He cleans up perfectly. How does he keep his skin so white? Oh crap. I'm staring.

"Yes, boss," came the chorused reply.

Lucky came up and sat down in front of me, resting his head on my stomach. He's just so cute.

"And here they come, right on schedule."

~*~

I was stretched out on the porch swing, reading a book. I still think that Kel and Dom make a cute couple. I heard the clanking of boots on the porch and looked up. There was a man I saw from last night. I think someone called him Kagemaru. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "By the way, my eyes are up here, not there." He's worse than my brother, and that's bad.

"Sure you can help me. It's been a while since I've seen such a beauty. Maybe we could get together some time," he said in a sick voice. I felt like vomiting. Gross. That has got to be the worse come on ever.

"Sorry, but I think not."

"Kagemaru. I believe you have work to do. Now do it." Great. Just what I need. Sesshoumaru to think this was my fault. Oh joy.

"Yes, sir," was the snide reply. He stood up, brushing his hand down my leg, and left. When did he kneel? Who gave him the right to touch me?!

I looked up into the cool glare of Sesshoumaru. A glare? It wasn't my fault! "You are here to cook, not on a romantic lark," he said.

I am now, officially, beyond mad. "Listen here. You may be my boss, but you have no reason to blame me if one of your hired help is a perverted prick. If I wanted a romantic lark, I would have gotten a job as a dancer, _not_ a cook."

He raised his eyebrow and then walked into the house, slamming the door behind him. Jerk.

~*~

I know. A little short, but I wanted the next part to be in Sesshoumaru's point of view. *horns pop up* This is going to be fun. Not much humor in this chapter, but I'm a drugs right now so…yeah. Not bad drugs, just stuff to kill pain. Stupid doctors. Couldn't wait to remove my wisdom teeth, could they?

Review Responses (all thirty-some…I feel so special): 

Ayare: I will keep it up.

Dark Topaz: Hope you didn't wait too long.

Shini Maxwell: I will, no worries.

Kitsune Princess: I will. Thanks for the compliment.

Invaders Spoot and Goldfish: Glad you like it. I was trying for humor and I wouldn't mind if people pestered me. I love reviews.

Laer_Minuial: You're right. I visited the northern part and there were a lot of cows. I'm glad that my fic rocks and don't worry, I'll keep writing.

Andrea: I won't drop it.

Samarah-chan: I don't mind the short review. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing.

AnImEfReAk81: I'll keep writing. Glad I made you laugh.

Nankinmai: *snorts* What other kind of fic would I write? I adore Sess/Kag fics. There will be a plot soon and I'm glad I have such a huge fan. Keep reading!

Catspaw18: Thank you soooooooo much for the compliments. This story just popped into my head and I just had to write it. Keep reading!

Goddess of Light: I hope you didn't wait too long.

Ohayo Tenshi: Umm…my best friend is going to be a vet. Will that work? They're cheaper and do the same work.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: I heard you. Here's more.

SimplyTurquoise: You like cows? I like horses better. Not as much stink.

Fat Cat Buyo: I know. I almost killed my TV when YYH wasn't on. Stupid network. At least Inuyasha is back on. Glad you like this fic, even if you don't like Sess/Kag that much. Please continue to read.

Starr-chan: I'm glad you like this. 

psychotic Witch: I love your accent in writing. It's nice having a supporter like you. If you wanna talk, just e-mail me sometime.

Divine-Heart: Glad you think this has potential. Hopefully I will fulfill it to the max.

Bomhammer: Here ya go.

LilNezumi LilInu: I am a huge fan Tamora Pierce. She is the best, better than J.K. Rowling if I do say so myself. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this.

Kyomie: I hope this is different and no worries, I'll keep writing.

Anna: Glad you like.

Shadow Daughter: Thanks for the compliments. 

Brunhilde: Thanks and I will.

Bass (Guitar) Master: I hate Kikyo and Naraku too. Plenty more bashing in later chapters.

Ladyofthedragons1: Sorry. No murder in my story. Just really bad pain for her. If you want her dead, check out my other story, Corrupted Plans.

ShellBabe: I will keep it up.

Amber Moon: Cool name. Anyways, I'll continue.

kasia matsubishi: I won't drop it. Please keep reading though.


	3. Chapter Three: Tears

Title: Western Thorn

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: It all started with a want ad in the paper. "Help needed for spring round-up. Cooks and experienced helpers needed. Call Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai at 407-555-BULL" Will this escalate into more than just a job? Sess/Kag pairing along with some San/Mir, Inu/OC, Kou/OC

Genres: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Modern Western, perhaps some slight angst

AN: Sorry about the delay. So much to do, so little time. Someone asked why I'm making all the guys act like Miroku except Sesshou. This may be an AU fic, but I wanted to bring out Kouga and Inuyasha's attraction for Kagome. Kageroumaru is a pervert because…I can't tell. It'd give away some of the plot. Well… please enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing and citrus in later chapters. Remember, this is obviously AU so therefore, slight OOC is expected. Also, they don't have a southern drawl. I decided that Sesshoumaru would sound stupid talking with that accent so don't imagine it. It's enough to make anyone laugh.

~*~

'My…what splendid similarities,' -The one girl on 'Maverick' the movie. I can't remember the name though.

Chapter Three

I stood over the kitchen sink. Emotions I didn't even know I had were causing heat to course through my veins. It must be the fact that two of my employees were talking instead of working to cause this heat. It's not possible for it to be jealousy. I have not felt feelings for a woman since… No sense bringing up the past.

The screen door slammed shut, the sound resounding in my sensitive ears…thank you, Father, for those genes…and the girl stomped past me to go to her room. That's my assumption anyway. Another thing…since when did I assume? Or ask myself questions? I can't even remember the last time I have felt emotions enough to lose my cool or the last time I have felt this guilty.

Guilt? Why do I feel quilt? Is it because I know she's not at fault? This is what it takes to make me feel emotions. A slip of a girl running to her room in tears. 

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Whoever said that was not lying. The guilt is eating me up. Should I apologize? Give into my emotions and beg the girl for forgiveness? No. I will not lower myself to that level. I, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, will not succumb to that. I grabbed the blue towel and dried my hands, put my Pistons baseball hat back on, and grabbed the extra pair of leather gloves I came here to get in the first place.

This is going to be a long day.

~*~

How right I was. I went out to find Jaken, Kouga, and Inuyasha hogtied. I can only imagine what they did. Another question…since when did I have an imagination? I saw Amanda raise a rope and glare at me before roping a steer. Katrina glared at me and then whispered something to Sango and Amanda. Amanda nodded and then tossed a knife over. It landed in the ground up to the hilt…right between my feet.

What did I do to them? Yet another question. I wordlessly picked up the knife and sliced the three imbeciles free. They moved away from the three girls as Sango castrated the calf and sent him into the pen by the other calves. 

"Excuse me, sir," Amanda said as she bumped into me to get the her horse. She mounted the palomino and nudged him into a trot.

"Excuse me. I have to start lunch," Katrina said as she bumped into my other shoulder.

"They must have PMS or something," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah. They came back from the house and glared at us," Kouga added. Back from the house. That explains a lot.

"Then the wenches tied us up," Jaken finished.

"Watch it, you little toady. One of the 'wenches' is still here," Sango said, glaring. She went back to castrating the calves Amanda just corralled. 

I walked over to help some other men. After about an hour, I found that my headache is now a throbbing migraine.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" What an annoying voice.

"Go retrieve some Tylenol."

He took off running. Why don't I get rid of him? Oh…that's right. He is loyal to the family. Tradition. Family. That is what it always falls back on…those two things. 

I fought a sigh as I realized something else. I had to relieve myself. I excused myself from to the men and headed to the house because it was closer than the barracks. 

I stand in front of the toilet. Ah…parting can be so sweet. Even my thoughts have been becoming less dignified since _she_ came here. The dream last night…again the heat coursed through my veins. Maybe it's not because of anger towards wayward employees. Could it be…no. It can't be.

~*~

I wonder what Sango and Amanda did. From what Katrina said it had something to do with revenge. That jerk must be losing his touch. His face actually softened when he walked by me. I fought a snicker as I rolled out the pie crust. Poor guy. Maybe he is just under too much stress. I'll forgive him…this time. 

I looked out the window and saw Lucky chasing some calves as Amanda chased them down on her horse, Moon. I saw Sango glare at Sesshoumaru and then castrate a calf. Geez. And she was afraid I would hurt the poor babies.

"Maybe we should order pizza," Katrina said suddenly. I looked over at her like she was crazy. She grinned a grin that would haunt my dreams forever. "On his credit card. Maybe twelve large pizzas and five two liters of coke and Cinnasticks. What do you think?"

"Hmm…while that would be amusing, that's just too mean. He seems like he's under a lot of stress."

"Point?"

"I don't want to feel guilty about causing him a hernia, thank you very much."

She sighed. "I suppose, though he still deserves it."

"I suppose he does. Or maybe he just has problems with his emotions," I said. 

"He might, though he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. It's all that pervert's fault too. Is it considered premeditated murder if I had thought about killing him, but I just kill him spontaneously?" she asked, the look on her face scaring me slightly.

"The fact that you even asked me makes it premeditated murder," I replied, placing the apple pie into the oven.

She sighed and started taking out some meat. An eerie silence fell over the kitchen. I reached over and turned on the radio. I don't know why, but I was slightly surprised when something other than country floated through the speakers.

__

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,   
I'll tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it   
where's the sense in that?   
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder   
Or return to where we were   
  
Well I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
I know I left too much mess and   
destruction to come back again   
And I caused but nothing but trouble   
I understand if you can't talk to me again   
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"   
then I'm sure that that makes sense   
  
Well I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
And when we meet   
Which I'm sure we will   
All that was then   
Will be there still   
I'll let it pass   
And hold my tongue   
And you will think   
That I've moved on....   
  
Well I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
Well I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
Well I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be  


As much as I love that song, it is not something I wanted to listen to at the moment. I watched in horror as a tear fell down and hit the white marble counter. Why the hell am I crying? So what if tomorrow would have been our wedding? Or that a week before that, I realized that my fiancé was using me as a replacement for my cousin?

I failed to realize that Katrina wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a comforting manner. I just leaned into her shoulders and cried into her white shirt. I felt as if the world was closing in on me. I clutched her shirt as I drowned my sorrows in tears.

Why me?

~*~

I walked into the house and paused at the sound of muffled sobs. I followed the sounds into the kitchen and saw Kagome weeping into Katrina's shoulder. Katrina glanced at me before going back to comforting Kagome. It must not be my fault because I didn't receive a glare. 

Nonetheless, my heart felt like someone was squeezing it. I silently walked into the kitchen and replaced Katrina's arms with my own. Kagome didn't even look up. She just clutched my shirt and sobbed into it. 

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. I sat down on the sunflower-adorned comforter and held her to my chest, running my fingers through her hair. 

The sobs subsided and she looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes stood out in her tear-blotched face. She whispered two words. Two words that made me feel better. "Thank you."

I smiled a true smile. The first one for a long time.

~*~

My heart skipped a beat at that smile. Granted, it wasn't anything massive, but it made me smile in return. I sighed in content and leaned into him. Just for a moment, if only for a moment. I want to feel like I'm loved, even if I'm not. I need to feel needed.

I felt my eyes close as he ran his fingers through my hair. I lifted an unsteady hand towards his cheek. He watched me through unreadable eyes as I touched the light skin. His cheek was slightly warm, though still cool. 

I feel like a schoolgirl, fresh out of school, in the arms of a god. Whoa…back that train up. There is no way in hell he is a god. Maybe the closest thing on Earth, but not a god. Afterall…even gods have emotions. This guy is just a thorn. A western thorn stuck in my side. And like all thorns, he can be removed. 

__

What if you don't want him removed?

What the…

__

Honey, I'm your voice of reason.

Voice of reason? Where were you last week?

__

On vacation. I could picture a miniature me rolling her eyes. 

"Kagome," a velvet voice said from above me. I looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes again and saw something in them. Something I would have missed if I hadn't turned when I did. Concern. He was concerned about me.

"Hmm?" So I am not that smooth after a good cry-down. Sue me. It felt good being in his arms.

"Why were you crying?" He asked that in such a way it didn't sound like he cared, though his eyes betrayed him.

I gave him a sad smile. "Just some old memories."

"Tell me."

__

Go on. What can it hurt? 

Me.

__

He could be different. Not all males are the same.

"Tomorrow would have been my wedding day." I felt him stiffen beneath me. "Only my _fiancé _was with his ex last week. And he's probably with her now." I felt my lip tremble. Damn emotions.

I could almost hear him growl. How strange.

He gently set me down on my bed. "Stay here and sleep." For once, I was happy to obey an order.

~*~

I know…short and I took forever. I rewrote this quite a few times because it didn't make me happy the first few times. Hence the short chapter. That and the fact that I'm swamped by homework. -_-' Not only is It short, but it's sad and confusing. Let the reviews come!

Review Responses:

Western Mistress, Ohayo Tenshi, Dark Topaz, Trina3, Silver Fang13, please, Kery Katko, kasia matsubishi, Kagome takes over the wor, Cryxxy-Chan, Demoness-of-Myth, Familia-Ficz: It's still going. Sorry for the delay. 

Fat Cat Buyo: I'm glad that you like this pairing in AU fics. Otherwise, I would have had to point you in the direction of some Inu/Kag fics. Anyway…thank you for telling my about the spelling thing. *shifts from foot to foot* I am so embarrassed that I missed that.

ladyofhtedragoms1: I like premeditated murder though! Besides…It's only premeditated if you let someone else know or get caught planning. Hmm…I wonder how far I can humiliate the baddies. *cackles*

AnImEfReAk81: I can't believe I actually put that pick-up line in here! That was really nasty! *pales and turns green*

wolf: I envy you. My poor gums didn't even heal right. They never warned me not to play my bass clarinet. That was a major no-no. Had the blood not clotted right or if there would have been air pockets, I would have been in a lot of trouble.

Mistress Fluffy: *cackles* The pervertedniess is part of the plot. Lilfrozenfire needs a good plot. Without the plot, she would not have any fluff and that would make her sad. *tear*

Nankinmai: I hope that this works for you. Truth be told, I haven't seen Ayame yet, so I have no clue how I would make her act. So I made up a character. 

Daxemon: *horns pop up* How well you know me. A lemon is in store. In a few chapters.

LilNezumi LilInu: Dogs are better than guys. It's been proven. And Tamora Pierce is the best! Did you read her new book? I stole it from my friend. I loved it. *squeals*


End file.
